Kyoukotsu's story
by Kyuokotsu
Summary: This is actualy my first story iv ever written well tell me if you enjoy it.


The heart

of a

beast...

The night had just began to fall over the hill side of a secluded village. The shineing light from the moon fell apon the small village. To the hill top a man big in size over all other's stood. His form not towering yet but about 6'8. This man's hair stood up in small area's it was green as the grass. First glimpse of him gave him off to be a kind and gental man but that was from far away. To other's he was known as Kyuokotsu, A man made of steal and inmmortal liveing with god like power's. People could consider this human as a freak of nature or was he even human. The grining smite of people who passed him on the streets during the day where as if he didnt belong. To the local kid's he was a seemingly playful man and enjoyed them alot. They where his only company if you dont count the people who come after him to devour his soul. The demonic force's of the earth would normaly sense and come to attempt to take his life away as did others preist and such. This man stood apon this same very hill everynight stareing up at the beautiful sky enjoying it's glory that surounded it's greatness. To this man he could care less if he died apon this hill. The following morning Kyuokotsu woke up from his slumber ontop the hill a kid nudgeing at his side. That night he had thought alot over certain thing's that made him mad and why normaly he attacked people for attempting to destroy him. The child spoke out " Hey mister, Wake up? You promised to play with us today.". Kyuokotsu was suddenly engulfed in what was a blacking out mode to himself. His form's loseing councess hearing only a few word's spoke out in a mad screaming cry . " Help no, Let go! Don't hurt me!". Apon wakeing a day later in the same area a few farmers from the village came rushing over to him yelling at him carrying pitchfork's and knives' speaking out to him in anger. " Beast! Where is the child! Where is he tell us or die!" A old man spoke out. The other's in the background muttered out as he spoke back to them in a wierd way his hand's held to fail's one in each hand. " Do you really wish to come at me...Pathetic Human's." Kyuokotsu said. His form roared out as he brought his fail's straight into the sky and brought them down apon the villager's each one being cut threw and broke inhalf with a clean like cut. The other' Villager's attempted to flee and run but could not exscape the wrath of Kyuokotsu. Kyuokotsu stood among the dead body's his form grining out widely his teeth much sharper now and his form and expresion changeing slowly. The soul's of the dead suddenly shot there way's up and into the body of Kyuokotsu leaveing him laughing evily into the bright day sky. Back in the village children played and woman worked over there stove's and normal thing's they did during the day in the village. From the hill that gave off the most sunlight came the form of a giant evil like being his body towering above now at about 7'5 . To his left and right hand Fail's covered in blood of the farmer's he had just recently tooken out with force. The children where all left in a field just below the hill playing they all where looking up to the form standing above them of Kyuokotsu the man they thought they all once knew. " Ahh Look he's here " said a small boy. " Kyuokotsu is here to play with us!" said another little girl. The form of Kyuokotsu apon the hill spoke out to them in a very scary way " Yes play...". A few of the kid's came running up the hill only to immediatly be seen all over the field and village the children's head's being hacked off from it's spot. Kyuokotsu would roar out loudly as he ran screaming down the hill takeing out all in his way.

The night sky had just fallen apon the village. Above the hill Kyuokotsu stood once more this time walking into the light leaveing from the village. The village under the moonlight now was a puddle of body's and blood. House's where torn apart only the screaming mouth's of though's whos body's werent fuly cut away dieing slowly makeing them scream louder with pain. The fail's of this man where covered in blood as the moon light shined apon the drip's of blood apon the ground as he walked away from his once home of even a loved one who's head now stand's on a stick apon the hill he once made love to this one and almost gave birth to a child. He was now towering at 9'5 as he walked from teh village his body seemingly consumed full of dead soul's and more powerful than ever. For this was only the begining of the Strongest member of the Band Of Seven's life... Kyuokotsu.

The End...Or is it?


End file.
